Light in the Darkness
by Honeybear23
Summary: A lone vampire finds friendship and love in the Potter family, will she protect them from everything? AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly

A/N: Before you go and report me, this is not an original, but it will take a while to get to the famous characters we all know and love!

A Light in the Darkness: Chapter One

Utsukusii isn't exactly what you would call a normal vampire. She was born over 3,000 years ago. Through a transformation that the Gods put her through, she is now the only one of her kind. Normal vampires have pale skin, long sharp nails, and when they feed; their canine teeth grow in proportion. In Utsukusii's case, she is still pale, but her fingernails and fangs are silver. Her eyes are a very beautiful grey that glisten in the moonlight. What happened was Utsukusii was a crusader of Heaven. Because of all the good deeds she had succeeded in that time, the Gods bestowed upon her a gift. Along with her vampiric abilities and immortality, she gained the power of a goddess. This change altered her genes, giving her silver fangs and fingernails and making her one of a kind. Though the Gods offered her a permanent place in heaven, she declined and returned to earth, to face the judgment of others and the change of evolution. Through time, she moved from place to place, watching humans grow smarter and magic advance. By night, Utsukusii had worked up a large sum of money to keep her comfortable. But no one but the Gods themselves knew how lonely she was. Even with her greater power, other vampires shunned her and called her inferior. Humans feared anything "dark", so she stayed clear of them. And as time went on, wizards and witches acted violently against all vampires, different or not. Through time Utsukusii went gaining the knowledge of time itself always on her own. That is till one day, feeling adventurous, she went into a wizard town, hoping to sample their drinks at a local tavern. Tightening her cloak around her body, and making sure her gloves were secure, she entered. Sound assaulted her sensitive ears, and she had to work hard not to wince in pain and cover her ears. Thankfully she was ignored by every customer in there. She chose a table all the way in the back mostly concealed by shadows. As the bartender came, Utsukusii quietly ordered ale, descretely covering her mouth to conceal her fangs. She sat quietly, enjoying the thrill of being near people and her drink. A tap on the shoulder brought her from her thoughts. She looked to see a young man, of perhaps 25 standing next to her.

"A lady such as yourself should never sit alone, may I join you?"

Utukusii was surprised that anyone had taken notice of her. He stood patiently, a small smile on her lips. Still feeling adventurous, she replied,

"I would love some company."

She said this staring at her drink, professionally covering her mouth. The man sat down across from her and held out his hand.

"My name is Amos James Potter, what is your lovely name?"

Utsukusii shook Amos's hand.

"My name is Utsukusii, it's a pleasure to meet you Amos."

His eyes narrowed a fraction when she did not state a last name.

"Are you new in town, or just passing through?"

"Oh, I'm just passing though, Taking in the sites of this lovely town."

Utsukusii and Amos talked for quite a long while, until Amos said his family was waiting for him.

"It really was a pleasure to meet you Amos. I hope to see you again."

"I too hope for our paths to cross again. Have a good night Utsukusii.

"Please, call me Suki."

Amos smiled, tipped his hat, and started his walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co.

Chapter 2

Their paths did indeed cross again. Every day for 3 months Suki and Amos met in the same tavern and went on nightly walks. Amos still

had not discovered her true nature, but Suki had strong suspicions he was slowly figuring it out. One night, they were enjoying the

silence, when Suki asked,

"Amos, when do I meet your lovely wife and son?"

Suki had been anxious to meet his family for some time now, and her answer was always the same, 'Maybe some other time'. Now as

Suki walked, she noticed Amos had stopped. She turned around and furrowed her brow.

"Amos?"

Amos was looking at the ground. He heaved a large sigh.

"Suki, I consider you my friend, and I respect you, but drop the façade!"

He stormed up to her till he was mere inches from her face.

"I have told you everything about me, but I know next to nothing about you! Don't you trust me enough to tell me!"

Suki stared into Amos's eyes the entire time he spoke. She saw anxiety, and hurt swimming in his eyes. Suki lowered her eyes in shame.

"I do trust you Amos. You're the only one I do trust, that's why it's hard for me to tell you."

She stepped back and started to take off her gloves. With her eyes still downcast, she whispered,

"Please don't run."

Amos watched silently as he saw the seriousness of Suki's secret. Her long fingernails glinted silver in the moonlight. Amos's eyes raked up to her face where he saw her looking at him, with a nervous smile on her face. Then he saw them. Two long silver fangs shown among her pearly white teeth, the tips sparkling dangerously. Amos took a step back, startled. His mouth opened and closed, trying to say something, but the words dying at his lips.

"So, would you like the whole story now, or would you rather run, yelling my secret to anyone that will listen?"

The coldness that resonated through her voice shocked Amos out of his speechless state. He shook his head, and said quietly,

"I won't tell anyone Suki."

She looked up at the sky and nodded. She gazed at the half-moon, wondering if it was a good idea to tell a mortal, let alone a wizard her true identity.

'Well, it's too late now.'

"We should go someplace more secluded. I suggest your home or mine."

Amos looked down, in thought. He then walked forward.

"If it's ok with you Suki, I would like to share your secret with my family. They won't criticize you in any way."

Suki looked down the street one way, then the other, just to make sure, and nodded to Amos.

"Well then, lead the way my good man."

Amos lead her to a house that was way out of the town, which Suki approved of. Seclusion has always been a good friend of hers. It

was a modest home, and Amos proudly stated that he built it himself. She was slightly surprised to see that a woman, most likely

Amos's wife, was standing at the door, watching us approach. Amos waved, but Suki just kept walking. She was very tense and wary,

and she wasn't going to let her guard down, even if she was just a house wife. They came up to the door, in which the wife moved to let

us in. Amos kissed his wife and motioned for Suki to sit with them at the table. She very slowly obliged; her eyes taking in every aspect

of the room.

"So, Amos, is this the lonely lady you have been accompanying all these nights?"

Her voice held a lilting quality, and it was a very lovely sound to listen to. Though she seemed to be showing the makings of a good

house wife, asking polite questions, Suki could see the curiousity and suspicion behind her eyes.

"Why yes it is Amelia. Suki this is my wife Amelia. Amelia, this is the lovely lady Suki."

Suki nodded, and got a nod in return. A rather thick unease rested upon the air, and Suki thought she should be the one to break it.

"Amelia, Amos brought me to meet his charming family, but he was rather reluctant to do so. He had realized that I was keeping

something from him, and would not allow me to see you unless I told him my secret. Well, I am going to trust you and your son with my

secret, and hopefully you will treat it with respect."

Amelia frowned in confusion, but the confusion melted into surprise and alarm when Suki smiled largely and took off her gloves. She

quickly looked to her husband, who nodded at her.

"Do not fear her Amelia, she will bring no harm to anyone of this family. I trust her, and she equally trusts me back. I let her show

you, only because I know you will honor her secret as I will. From what I gather, I believe we are the only ones who have ever known

your secret, am I right Suki?"

Suki kept the smile on her face as she nodded. The joy from meeting Amos built up again as she saw Amelia smile at her. After so long,

she had finally found friends who accept her as she is.


End file.
